orphenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6 (1998 Anime)
The Wolf that Cries in Our Forest (我が森に吼えろ狼, Wa Ga Nori ni Hoero Okami) is the sixth episode of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Plot Details In a comatose state, Orphen lays near lifeless on the ground. Fiena promises to look after him and tells Majic to flee before Batrov and his men arrive. The villagers fear that the wrath of Deep Dragon is upon them and hold a meeting in town the next day. The Priestess tries to calm her people, but Batrov turns the crowd against Sorcerers. She meets back up with Majic to tell him that Deep Dragon destroyed Orphen's psyche. She also tells Majic that she can no longer hold back the villagers from seeking out the sorcerers. He pleads with her to heal his master because only Orphen can defeat Batrov. The evil man has been gathering gunpowder in the town and is planning something bad. Majic disguises himself in a wolf costume and distracts the angry crowd. They prepare to burn Orphen's body inside of an alter and ultimately discovers Majic's identity. While Majic distracts them all, Fiena attempts to heal Orphen by entering his soul. Meanwhile, the citizens grow rowdier and Batrov begins to execute his plan by spreading barrels of gunpowder through the forest. Inside Orphen's broken psyche, Fiena attempts to rescue him from the maze of his own memories. Orphen comes face to face with Deep Dragon inside Fiena's memories. She shows him how she became the priestess, but they're interrupted by the burning smoke. Fiena passes out, but Orphen awakens and blows up the altar just in the nick of time. Orphen appears from the smoke with Fiena and reveals Batrov plans to capture the offspring of the Deep Dragon by burning down the forest. The villagers don't believe it at first, but Fiena tries to convince them. Suddenly, the barrels of gunpowder explode, setting the forest ablaze. Batrov manages to capture the offspring and Cleao. Batrov's men quit on him out of fear of going too far. He continues on his own and gets confronted by Orphen. He threatens to shoot the girl when Deep Dragon appears from the forest's swamp. Deep Dragon's rage will decimate the village if Batrov takes its offspring. Orphen defeats the criminal using his sorcery, freeing Cleao and the offspring. Meanwhile, at Fiena's quarters, she fears Deep Dragon will not forgive the village and tells Majic to leave. However, Majic reveals that he's decided to stay by Fiena's side. Batrov gets back up and chases Cleao through the forest. Orphen uses Dortin and Volcan to gather the remaining barrels of gunpowder and uses them attack Deep Dragon with an explosion. Injured, Deep Dragon falls over and crushes Batrov, but recovers soon after. Two Deep Dragon's appear and annihilate the village. The villagers survive and the cub convinces its kin to stop attacking. However, with the disappearance of the Deep Dragon results in Fiena's death. She could never leave the village after life was granted to her by deep dragon. Majic begins to mourn when suddenly Fiena reawakens. She was given a message by Deep Dragon, that the villagers were forgiven thanks to the cub Cleao has named Leki. Fiena tells Majic she cannot accompany them because the Deep Dragon gave her a second chance to rebuild the Dragon Faith. Majic promises to cheer her on from afar and they share a heartfelt goodbye. Characters Terminology ;Locations *Dragon Faith Village Sorcery ;Spells *Sword of Light *Tower of Heaven *Spire of the Sun ;Magic Beasts *Deep Dragon *Leki Navigation Category:Episodes (1998 Anime)